Mirrors Indeed
by Broken Infinity
Summary: what the MU-group did while they were in the original universe. Slash and language (can you guess what the pairing is?)


a/n: The inspiration of this was simply, hey, whatever happened in the not-MU in Mirror, Mirror? Well, a couple minutes of thought brought this on. Sort of.  
  
Alright, so you know that at this precise minute, a Captain James T. Kirk, his Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, Communitcations Officer Nyota Uhura and Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott had landed themselves somewhere where the Spock is bearded, the world is bloodthristy and mean and Sulu is a whiny bitch. Okay, no he isn't, but he seems like it. I can sense it. I swear. Right, anyway. So that lot is there, so whatever happened to their counterparts? Other than getting locked in the brig and yelling at Spock? Well, how about a little looksie, shall we?  
  
The four, the mirrored four, transported themselves in. And were shocked to find their uniforms changed so drastically. Well McCoy wasn't, his was essentially that same minus the heavy badges and the gaudy gold scarf. He didn't miss them. They were hideous. Stupid rank and the stupid things it made you wear. Kirk was appalled. He had -sleaves-, and... hell, sleaves. Kirk of the other universe did not do sleaves. And his groovy gold scarf was gone. Things were going to be in pain soon. Uhura was shocked, she had clothes! They covered her stomach! Ha-ha! Sulu might leave her alone at this rate. She did a mental victory dance. And hey, that stupid gold scarf was gone. SCORE! Scotty was indiffirent. What the hell, he still had a redshirt, he didn't have a gold scarf, he still looked like himself, who bloody cares? If he was still allowed to do his job he'd be happy.  
  
Nearby Uhura muttered "How did we get these?", voicing the mental questions floating through the four's heads. They slowly stepped off the transporter pad to find a beard-less Spock. How shocking! How odd! How scandalous! Oh well, it was a good look for Spock. An identical desicion from McCoy and Uhura. Very good look. Made him look younger. A gleam appeared in McCoy's eyes. But it went ignored by his peers, Spock had begun to speak.  
  
"Status, Captain?" He asked firmly, Kirk smirked.  
  
"The same. Standard procedure." Kirk replied. Stalking off to his quarters. Sure, he had sleaves, he could fix that, but first he had to go to his quarters. Find His Woman. Sleaves, honestly. What was the universe coming to? He was gone.  
  
Spock looked at the rest of them, he raised an eyebrow. The gleam in MCCoy's eyes got a bit brighter. His smrik looked almost evil.  
  
"Do you not have stations to return to?" He asked quietly. The remaining three straightened a bit. Scotty left immediatly, quickly. Uhura swaggered (for lack of a better word) out of the transporter room, hips going side to side in a very nice pattern. (*whistles and catcalls inserted here* Yes, I subconsiously, and consiously fancy Uhura. Bite me.) But McCoy didn't move, He just stood there with his evil smirk and his gleaming eyes and his... him-ness. Spock raised an eyebrow. "A station to return to?" he repeated. McCoy's smirk widened some more, though it should not have been possible.   
  
"Oh, being difficult today I see." McCoy said, grinning. He stepped closer. He raised a hand and stroked Spock's chin. "I like it. I like it very much." His hand raised higher to Spock's ears. "But please warn me next time you decide to alter your image. Shocks like this can't be good for us." Spock raised an eyebrow, confused. McCoy chuckled. "Well, I'll see you later in our quarters." He sauntered off.  
  
Spock stood there for a moment, puzzled. "Our quarters?" He mumbled. "-We- don't have quarters. Perhaps he has made an error..."  
  
***  
  
Spock walked onto the bridge, noting that Captain Kirk wasn't there. How unusual. Spock mentally shrugged, the Captain would be up later. He was probably suffering exhaustion. These talks had been on for four days and he had slept a total of six hours in those four. All at the same time.   
  
They were still orbiting the planet (I can't remember it's name, sorry... did it even HAVE a name?) as was standard procedure. The Halkin had time to consider their position, it they refused for certain they would leave. Perhaps in a few years another ship would come and try to engage in the mining of dilithium.   
  
Uhura was on the bridge too. She was sending leers and glares and various other levels of "I-Hate-You" looks at Sulu. Who was curious but couldn't for the life of him figure out was was going on. He was trading theories with Chekov, who was as clue-less as he was. Uhura had to note to herself though that Sulu's terrible scar had disappeared. And the Chekov's hair made him look like a girl. Weird.  
  
After a few hours Kirk burst onto the bridge, angry. His woman was not where she was supposed to be. She wasn't anywhere he could think of. He glared at Spock, who didn't have his beard and then at Sulu, who didn't have his scar.  
  
"Status?" He growled, slamming into his seat. That poor seat, rather, the poor seat back on the I.S.S. Enterprise, such abuse.   
  
"They haven't responded yet Captain." Sulu said. He paused, looking at Uhura, who had a new unique look on her face, something along the levels of "What-Are-You-Talking-About/I-HATE-You" look. "Right Uhura?"  
  
She started, looking down at her station, no response, no hails, why would there be hails? The Halkin were supposed to be dead. Why hadn't Sulu blown them to the ninth floor of hell yet? Standard procedure the Captain had said, was he trying to get agonized? She'd always thought that Sulu was a few hairs short of a tribble, but this, this was just plain stupidity.  
  
"Responded? Why should I care about whether or not they -responded-? Are they dead yet?" Kirk shouted, causing both Sulu and Chekov to wince backwards. There was silence, one of Spock's eyebrows raised questioningly.  
  
"Uhh... no." Sulu said, not looking at his commanding officer. Kirk began to turn red with rage. Uhura smirked, Sulu would finally get what was so obviously coming to him.   
  
"Report to the agonizer Mr. Sulu." Kirk growled, Sulu blinked and looked at Chekov, "NOW!" Sulu stood up quickly, giving Chekov a confused look and set off for the turbolift. Spock left his station and headed for the turbolift.  
  
"Excuse me Captain." He said, "I must... ensure that Mr. Sulu get to his destination." Kirk nodded and saluted him in a form that Spock was not familliar with. It reminded him vaguely of a Klingon salute but he could not be certain. Spock got into the turbolift and headed to Sulu's quarters.  
  
***  
  
Scotty was annoyed. He was stuck in an engineering section with a bunch of useless, stupid, unefficient redshirts who pretended to know what they were doing. The threat of having to deal with Mr. Spock or Mr. Sulu for failure didn't seem to phase them either. Stupid redshirts. So Scotty was satisfied grumbling at himself and shuffling about the engines.  
  
***  
  
McCoy was off shift. Finally. Things had changed around sickbay. It was organized, clean, it didn't smell bad and his underlings weren't sadistic torturous bastards. McCoy wasn't sure whether to be terrified or to welcome the change. He left his staff to smell nice and actually heal people. On another note his dying decaying icky bird was missing. He was fond of that bird.  
  
He keyed himself in his and Spock's quarters (yes, it actually worked, who would've thought that 8885888 would've been the access number to both Spock's quarters?) and found another change.   
  
"The hell? Did they decide to redecorate while we were down... negociating?" He asked looking around. "Oh well, nothing to do but wait."  
  
He curled up on the bed and waited.  
  
***  
  
Spock had been correct in the notion that Sulu would go to his quarters. Sulu was pacing about with nothing better to do. He had opened the door and let Spock in.  
  
"You have not reported to the 'agonizer', Mr. Sulu." Spock said, an eyebrow raised in what may or may not have irony.  
  
"We don't have an 'agonizer', sir." Sulu replied. Spock's face remained emotionless and blank.  
  
"Things are not what they seem." He said, Sulu looked at him, confused. "You are releaved of duty until this... problem is resolved."  
  
"Yessir." Sulu replied, hoping a solution would be met soon. His quarters were not a fun place to hang out in for long periods of time. And he was afraid to go out there with Captain Kirk around. Kirk was scary today. Scary. Ever since he beamed back.  
  
***  
  
Spock returned to his quarters, unwilling to return to the bridge. If anyone really needed him they'd comm him. Of course he didn't admit any of this consiously, he just sort of acknowledged it and keyed into his quarters.  
  
When he entered the firs thing he noticed was he wasn't alone. He could smell and hear another life-form. A human.  
  
"Dr. McCoy?" He asked aloud, McCoy stirred and woke up.  
  
"Well it's about damn time. Were you pulling double shift again?" He asked, he looked around. "You redecorated. Why? And what did you do with that thing?"  
  
"That thing?" Spock replied, puzzled. 'That thing' could be a million different things.  
  
"Y'know, that hideous bust of some ugly guy your dad gave us when we bonded." McCoy said matter-of-factly, if Spock could express shock he would have, but he couldn't, so he didn't. "Your dad'll be crushed, he was rather fond of that bust."  
  
"I apologize. I shall try to recreate it before my father visits again." Spock said, playing along. No, he was not lying, he was... exaggerating. He's allowed to do that, he's special. Yes he is.  
  
"Oh good. Well then, Spock, bed?" McCoy asked, patting the empty bed next to him.  
  
"I believe I shall meditate before anything else, Doctor." Spock said, McCoy stood up.  
  
"Doctor? Are we back to that -again-? I thought I asked you to call me Leonard." McCoy said, looking slightly angry.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course, I apologize Leonard. Now, I -must- meditate." Spock said, changing quickly and efficiently into his meditation robes, ignoring the peering eyes of McCoy. Spock gave him an almost look.   
  
"What? It's nothing I've never seen before." McCoy grinned, Spock mentally sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Back on the bridge, because this show does take place a lot on the bridge and because the bridge crew are being neglected. Spock hadn't returned. Chekov was concerned. Kirk wasn't concerned, he though he knew where Spock was. He was almost right. What Spock was doing however, he was -very- wrong about. Oh well, he was on the bridge, so his confindence and faith in the universe (despite it not being his proper one) was whole.  
  
Uhura was impatient. Bored. Annoyed. Sulu was gone, so he wasn't hitting on her so she had nothing to take her irritation out on. Chekov, who usually tried for her whenever Sulu wasn't present was also leaving her alone, so she couldn't take it out on him. Stupid people. A girl has to rid herself of her excess energy somehow, she just chose to harm the annoying men who tried to get her to their beds. It was fun. Very fun. But they weren't doing anything. She sighed softly to herself and tried to decide if it was worth her while to start making prank communications. She decided that it wasn't, as the Captain was in Bad Mood. Put lightly.  
  
The Captain was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. A very, very (times 10 to the power of 24) bad mood. A 'Don't Mess With Me or I Will Eat Your Soul' bad mood.  
  
So, Chekov and his innocent question of "Vere is Mr. Spock?" was the proverbial straw that broke the also proverbial camel's back.  
  
Kirk gave Chekov a Look. An "I'm Gonna Kill You In Your Sleep... IN YOUR SLEEP!" look. Chekov shivered and inched closer to his station and away from the Captain.  
  
"Where do you -think- he is, you dunderhead?!" (Sorry, can't think of a better insult. Besides, that word might be in-character for Mirror-Kirk, who knows) "You idiot, he's where he said he was. Overseeing Sulu in the agony booth!" Kirk paused. "And if he's not there, that fool is unusually weak-stomoached for a vulcan, supposed it's 'cause he's a bloody half breed, he's in his quaters with Dr. McCoy."  
  
"Vith Docter McCoy? Vhy vould he be vith Docter McCoy?" Chekov asked curiously. Uhura sniggered under her breathe. Everyone knew about those two. Anybdy who didn't was blind, deaf or just stupid.   
  
"Why don't you go find out for yourself?" Kirk snarled, Chekov jumped out of his seat and ran for the turbolift. Kirk sighed loudly. "This crew is going to hell."   
  
"Yessir." Uhura agreed.  
  
***  
  
Chekov was confused. Very confused. What was he supposed to do, go to Spock's quarters, knock on the door and ask why Doctor McCoy was supposed to be there? Or go ask someone where the 'agony booth' was. Maybe he'd go visit Sulu. Yes, that made sense. So off he went.  
  
Sulu opened the door on the first knock/bell ringing thing/whatever it is the use to ask to come in, and hurried Chekov in.   
  
"What're you doing here?" He asked as soon as he had closed and locked his door.   
  
"The Keptin told me to go wisit the 'Agony Booth' to find Mr. Spock. Ve do not have an 'agony booth', so I wisited you instead." He replied.   
  
"Fair enough." Sulu replied, fiddling with something on his desk. He was bored. No, not just bored, Bored, with a capital B and long eyelashes. He had been puttering around. Chekov really looked at Sulu's quarters.  
  
"Vhat happened?" He asked, the place was a mess. Everything was everywhere.  
  
"Oh, this." Sulu said, looking around like this was the first time. "I got bored. So I decided to organize, and then everything was everywhere and you came. So I'd offer you a place to sit but... no wait, you can have that chair, just put the books on the floor."  
  
"Books?" Chekov asked sarcastically, looking at the 'books'.  
  
"Okay, fine, ancient, old, molding, crumbling manga. Don't be such a... linguist." Sulu said, Chekov raised an eyebrow, a "Great Comeback!" look in his eye. "Just move the books."  
  
***  
  
Back to Scotty, because I've been neglecting him (sorry dear). He was almost off duty. He had sparkly new news that was mildly frightening for him. Because it was just so -wrong- and -unusual-. So he did what he thought was right. He contacted Dr. McCoy, in Mr. Spock's quarters, of course.   
  
So the comm unit did it's annoying 'beeeeep... beeeeeeep" noise thing that makes you want to smack it. Many, many times. Right. But McCoy, as he wasn't meditating, and Spock was, answered the loud, annoying beepy comm unit.   
  
"Yeah?" He said, pressing the little red button.  
  
"Doctor?" Scotty's voice crackled, because it has been decided that Spock's comm unit is damaged due to over use. Ignoring the fact that he almost never leaves the bridge, but I bet when he does, fifteen minutes into his end of shift activities (read: meditation) he's summoned back to the brdge so he can be sciency and stuff. Spock is popular and loved and practically -always- on duty. So this could be true. Hah!  
  
"Yeah, that's me, whaddya want Scotty?" McCoy asked, impatient. He had a vulcan to harrass. Harrassing vulcans was fun. He was being kept from his fun. (*le sighe*)  
  
"Well, I just noticed somethin' odd..." He paused. "Noone has tried to kill me today Doctor." McCoy's eyes widened, his eyebrows shot up, of course, Scotty couldn't see that, but that didn't matter. The point is, is that that happened. (My, doesn't that sound funny?)  
  
"My, that is strange. Very strange. There's an attempt on you life every day. And that has always been a generalization. Noone will take that away from me. Meet me here in... ten minutes-"  
  
"Half an hour." Spock said from the other area, his meditation... closet.   
  
"Half an hour then." McCoy grinned and gave the Vulcan in the closet a wink. Said vulcan was ignoring him and continued to meditate in his closet. "See you Scotty." McCoy turned sharply to face the Vulcan in the closet (just for the record: yes, I like saything, it sounds funny) "Half an hour you say? So... what are we gonna do for half an hour?" He wandering into the little closet and sat down. Yes, it is amazing that the two of them can fit into the meditation closet, along with the incense, the red lamps and the various statues, but hey, this was Spocks Meditation Closet. It defies the laws a physics and various other things. So there they were, sitting in the closet. How cozy.   
  
"..." Spock replied, as this is Spock, that can actually be vocalized. The magic of modern language. "I suppose we could..." He trailed off, looking in no direction what so ever. Spock was being evil, McCoy was smirking. Evil(!) Spock was fun.  
  
"Yes?" McCoy asked, looking firghteningly innocent and leaning in. Spock mentally sighed and reached up to the pressure point on McCoy's neck. And squeezed. McCoy fell into him, unconsious. Spock permitted himself a vocal sigh and got up to get changed.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Scotty appeared at Spock (and McCoy)'s quarters. He pushed the whatever it is you push to get people to open the bloody door and Spock answered. Spock made Scotty nervous. See, where this Scotty is from, Spock is a bloodthirsty merciless bastard. So Scotty was scared. He was even more scared because he can't see McCoy anywhere.  
  
"A-hem, is the Doctor availiable Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked nervously. Spock stepped back a bit and made one of those universal gestures, this paticular one meant 'come inside'. So Scotty did, and Spock shut the door behind him in what Scotty interperted as a menacing way. Then he saw McCoy. Unconsious. On the floor. Oh dear.  
  
Scotty spun around just in time to see Spock's fingers reach for that lovely pressure point. And he was out too.  
  
Nighty-night Scotty.  
  
***   
  
Back to the bridge, because on the show almost all the action happens on the bridge, so some action should happen here too.  
  
Well, Kirk was being moody. Uhura was being quiet and noone had noticed that the ship was not being piloted or navigated. Oh well, who cared, orbit was simple enough. Unfortunately, Kirk and Uhura weren't the only ones on the bridge.  
  
The was A Hapless Redshirt. A Stupid Hapless Redshirt. He looked around the bridge. Then he spoke.  
  
"There isn't really anyone here, is there?" He said, "Do you supposed we should go to the Mess or something and find out where the action is?"   
  
Poor Stupid Hapless Redshirt. Kirk drew his phaser and vaporized the Stupid Hapless Redshirt.  
  
Well, as you should know, supposedly, vapourizing things on the ship sets off an alarm. So security barged in and apprehended Kirk, for vaporizing stuff. But not before Uhura nimbly disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Uhura wandered the halls for a short time, she ran into Spock, who was carrying an unconsious McCoy in the general direction of where ever. Yes, where ever has a general direction. It's that way.  
  
She mentally 'aww'ed. Because it was cute. To her. Well, to me too, but I wasn't there, so she is thinking for me. Thank you Uhura lovely.  
  
Of course, then she saw Spock drop McCoy in a nearby room. She knew that room. The brig. Oh dear. He turned, faced her. She started to run. He caught her, she was in the brig too. Damn. So Uhura and the unconsious McCoy were in the brig. Great.  
  
***  
  
Spock having successfully apprehended two of the... others went back to his quarters for Scotty. And so transported Scotty. He then set off for the bridge, this would have to be fast. Captain Kirk was a very good fighter. Spock was slightly, mildly, almost amused to see Captain Kirk being dragged down the hall by various security guards. Spock followed them to the brig, ready to aid if required.  
  
By the time they got there Scotty and McCoy had revived and were angry, irritated and annoyed. They yelled, and Kirk yelled, and Spock was fascinated. It was all good. Sort of.  
  
Spock wandered off. Things were odd. He had to go meditate. And put the pilot and navigator back into action. It couldn't be smart not to be piloted and navigated.  
  
***  
  
The four returned to their universe, the 'mirror' universe. Kirk had no sleaves, Uhura hated her uniform more than ever and Scotty needed a drink. A hard one. Very, very badly. McCoy however, took one look at Spock and gave him that "We Need to 'Talk' Right Now" look. They left for there various things. Kirk was going ot get laid, he had a woman with nice hair and a curtain to get to. Uhura was going ot take out her anger on the first male thing she didn't like. And McCoy... McCoy all but dragged Spock to there quarters, kissed him and said one thing.  
  
"Spock... we need to have sex right now."  
  
-The End-  
  
A/N: This took me two weeks to write, so I'm sorry if it -still- manages to be terrible. But hey, I thought it was nifty (I just used the word 'nifty', oh dear) when I wrote it. Did you like it? Should I write a sequel? 


End file.
